College Love
by Sandra Moore7474
Summary: Kurt Angle recently found out he had a son from his college sweetheart and the kid turn out to be a pro wrestlers see how the love between him and Michaela started and made Jason Jordan to a superstar.
1. Freshmen Year

**Chapter 1-Freshmen Year**

Michaela Jordan beautiful young lady walking around the campus as she was about to start her freshmen year at Clarion University of Pennsylvania she was ready to start studying as an Early Education teacher. Michaela was straight A student all through her school years and she was planning to stay that way.

Kurt Angle was also a freshman at the school he was jock just got by in high school but he also wanted to be a teacher and win championship in amateur wrestling during the first terms Michaela and Kurt had couple classes together and it was Homecoming weekend is the first time they ever talk to each other.

"Hi,"

"Hello,"

"Anyone sitting here,"

"No have seat,"

"Thank you,"

"We have couple classes together,"

"We do," Michaela said

"Yes, we do um, um I forgot what I was going to say to you,"

"Really that a sorry pick up line I ever heard,"

"Will what grade you give me if I was trying to pick you up," Kurt smile.

"D+ but I will give you a curve grade since I really do not know you that well,"

"Will maybe we can get to know each other,"

"Your friends are looking at you,"

"Let them look I am Kurt Angle,"

"Hi Kurt, I am Michaela Jordan nice to meet you,"

"Same here so you going to be a teacher huh,"

"Yes, that's what I am planning on,"

"That's great do you have any grade you are planning to teach,"

"I planning to be a Special Education teacher for kids who have learning problems yourself,"

"Gym teacher and maybe teach middle school I really do not know yet,"

"I can see you doing that,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah,"

"Hey Mick ready,"

"Yes, see ya around Kurt,"

"Yes, see ya in class,"

Than during the after party for the football team Michaela was with her friends and she seen Kurt with his friends they wave to each other and just hang out with their friends during the second term Kurt was on the wrestling team and he was more worried about his winning championship and state titles more than his grades for him to stay on the wrestling team he have to get a tutor even though the tutors usually be a senior or someone getting their master degree in that felid Michaela had made Dean's List and she agree to help Kurt.

"You are my tutor,"

"You are my first student wow oh okay so which classes you are having trouble in,"

"Just about all of them I must pass to stay on the wrestling team,"

"Are you on academic probation,"

"Very close to it,"

"Alright let's do the classes we have together than we work on the other ones,"

"Alright English I really need to bring up and Math,"

"Alright we must write an essay 200+ words on anything since you love wrestling and football write about something you want to do with it ever think going into WWF after college,"  
"Why want to do that fake stuff for,"

"I do not know you looked like you could be a good actor in it,"

"They all not acting sometimes they do get hurt,"

"Alright got it. Let's start on your paper you can write about the amateur wrestling vs pro wrestling,"

"You, must be a fan of that fake shit am I right,"

"No, I am not but my brothers are fans of it,"

"Yeah okay you do not watch it,"

"Alright I do when I am home but that's all,"

"Where you from,"

"I born in San Francisco and raise in Orlando first eight years than we move to Philadelphia Pa,"

"You like Philly,"

"Yes, I do,"

"We should hang down there or maybe you can come to my matches,"

"How about you trying to pass these classes and then we can see,"

"You still seeing that guy,"

"How you know I was going with someone,"

"I do have eyes you know you looked like you are not in love with him,"

"Stop worrying about who I am seeing and worry about passing yeah you might be good in the ring excuse me mat but you also have to be good in other areas,"

"How you know I am not good other areas,"

"See that's why you are on academic probation you play too much,"

"You hardcore you are taking this shit serious,"

"Yes, I do because my parents put this in me school is more important than anything else and yes, they both are teachers they met here,"

"Really,"

"Why you so shock,"

"I hate to say this but there aren't too many blacks here,"

"No shit but they were one of the few who got in during the time black people had tough time getting in white colleges anyways let's get started alright,"

"You are the boss,"

"Yeah that's what they all say,"

Than it was end of the second semester and Kurt pass all his classes step for one and he still was on probation and him Michaela was coming good friends and it was Spring Break and Michaela and her friends and current boyfriend want down to Florida for spring break. Michaela had stop at a rest stop area and she was filling up the car with gas and Justine was checking out some of the guys who was in car next to them.

"What the hell you look at so hard,"

"These guys in the car next to us,"

"Will our boyfriends remember them will be down tomorrow so we shouldn't be looking,"

"Speak for yourself,"

"I'll drive the last leg of the road trip?"

"Mick tell me you didn't bring your school books really,"

"I cannot fall on my GPA,"

"Girl its fucking spring break relax your brain I bet that dude you are tutoring isn't thanking of school,"

"No, he has a torment this weekend,"

"Mick are you falling in love with a white dude,"

"What's wrong with that,"

"You do not even know if he likes black woman if he does only for one thing,"

"I do not think he into anything,"

"Whoa,"

"Yeah all he cares is about… oh my god no he cannot be staying next door to us,"

"Who staying next door to us,"

"Kurt and his wrestling buddies,"

"Awesome,"

"I do not think so they not the pro wrestlers you all watch,"

"I think he is stalking you,"

"No, the match is down here,"


	2. One Date

Chapter 2-One Date

Michaela boyfriend called her told her he cannot make it down there and everyone else boyfriend came and Michaela felt like third wheel and one night she wants to bar and she seen Kurt sitting at the bar looking sad.

"HEY! She shouted.

"HEY!" Kurt shouted.

"CAN WE GO SOMEWHERE TO TALK!"

"YEAH, YEAH SURE,"

It was hard to find a place to talk so they want down to the beach and walked on the sandy beach.

"God what are you doing here I thought you be home studying,"

"My friends drag me down here and boyfriend and at the last minute he couldn't come,"

"Bullshit he got someone new,"

"Yeah, I am started realizing that where is your girlfriend,"

"She dumps me two months ago,"

"When you cancel our study session you were in mourning over her,"

"Yeah, I lost tonight,"

"You cannot win them all,"

"Mick, I had him pin I lost three matches since I broke up with her,"

"Will we both have to put that on the back burner and put our minds on school work and wrestling for you,"

"Your friends all have boyfriends huh,"

"Yes, and I am the third wheel how about your friends,"

"Two of them do,"

"I am not a party girl I do not belong here," Michaela said walking away.

"Mick wait how about we hang out or you can come and see me wrestle I need someone to cheer me on,"

"Your family didn't come down,"

"No, they had to work just one date I mean hang out with me,"

Michaela didn't know if it be safe for her to hang out with him because of their different race she never dated anyone outside her race before.

"Will it be a school thing why not I must tell you I am a big pro wrestling fan I, I didn't want you to judge me I know how you feel about it and stuff but I do think you should try out for it,"

"Nah amateur is the best way to go,"

"Don't knock it they paid good money,"

"Yeah, they do but who wants to do that,"

"I do but I do not think it's for me,"

"Alright if you say so,"

"Wow,"

"Wow what,"

"You are beautiful by the moonlight," Kurt said smiling at Michaela.

"Oh my god is that your best picks up line gees no wonder why she dumps you that line is corny," Michaela started laughing.

"But I got you smiling which I think it is beautiful,"

Michaela was shock what he was saying.

"We better go our friends could be looking for us,"

"I do not think so shit is near curfew time for me got a match in the morning would you come,"

"Yes, I will come,"

Than they left the beach and they were walking into the hotel and her boyfriend was there with another woman and she walk over towards him and slap him and his new girlfriend want and grab Michaela by the hair and they started fighting and Kurt grab Michaela and Kurt told her to get herself together and be the bigger person.

"She and I want to high school together and she been after him since our senior year,"

"Baby you do not need him you have a bright future ahead of you do not ruin it,"

"I, I know sorry you had to see that side of me,"

"No, I do not want to get into a fight with you,"

"When you have three older brothers what you expect,"

"Oh, you and I have something in common I have three older brothers too and one my brother is a wrestler too,"

"Are you okay Mick," Danni said walking over.

"Yes, I am find,"

"Thank you, Kurt see, you around,"

"Bye Mick,"

"That's the wrestler you are tutoring," Justine said

"Yes, that's him,"

"Forget about that ass-hole we are going to have fun,"

"I knew I should stay in Philly in the cold but no I have to come down here my parents going to be so mad at me for acting like this I shouldn't be fighting over a man like this,"

"Losing up Mick! Stop worrying your parents won't find out."

"I did and see what it got me,"

"Young lady the other young lady over there isn't going to press charges I suggest you go to bed and tomorrow leave you got that," police officer said

"Yes sir,"

When they got to the room she was going to knock on Kurt's door to tell him she will not be able to go to his match but the officer didn't say what time she needs to get out of town than the next morning she went and get dress and she was nervous to be going to a none pro wrestling match and she sat in top so he will not see her and he won his first match since he and his girlfriend he didn't know she was there she stay in the background and later that afternoon she want to his hotel room and he was with a young lady she told him that she was leaving to go Fort Lauderdale for the rest of the spring break.

"You still owe you a date,"

"I was there you just didn't see me,"

"You were," Kurt said looking shock.

"Yes, I was there," Michaela said

"Thank you for coming," Kurt smile said.

"Yeah, I see you are busy I see ya Kurt,"

Than after the spring break Michaela stay away from Kurt he had a new girlfriend and she was blond girl name Amy and she is working at the college store and Michaela had to see her when she was getting her books and Kurt be hanging out there he stops coming to tutoring and their study group and he was partying hard and then he got back on academic probation and had to go to summer school to get his grades up Michaela want back home and work at her full-time job at the movie theater.

"You still friends with that wrestler," Shawna asked

"Why he has a girlfriend," Michaela said

"Oh,"

"Shawnee, I do not think he is down with us be friends with us yes but not going to dating one of us,"

"He might be shy,"

"Shy my ass anywho what you are doing up here in Derby Township,"

"On my way to go to McDade Mall,"

"Sweet I be off soon we can go together,"

"When you start working at the summer camp,"

"Next week that is going to be so much fun,"

"Yes, that's all Justine and Suzanne and Stephanie keep talking about,"

"Yes, I wish you was coming with us,"

"Maybe next year," Shawna said smiling.

Than the ladies left and want to the mall and Michaela was buying clothes for summer camp and she thought she seen Kurt but it wasn't him.


	3. Summertime Fling

**Chapter 3-Summertime Fling**

Than it was the week before she starts her new job and at the summer camp and at the job oration she couldn't believe who she seen there.

"Oh my god he is working at this camp he actually has time to work,"

"Who,"

"Kurt,"

"You know him,"

"We go to the same college and he is jock all he cares about wrestling and he did try out for the football team but he was on the side line,"

"Since when you started hating wrestlers,"

"I do not love the amateur ones I love the pro one,"

"You never know he might go pro,"

"I do not think so,"

"Hey Mick good to see you," He said coming over to the ladies, "Hi Kurt Angle he said shaking hands with the ladies and gave Michaela a hug.

"Kurt good to see you too,"

"I pass them classes,"

"Good so you off from summer school,"

"Yes, I am I hope we work together,"

"We will see,"

"See ya around,"

"Yeah so long,"

"So, you like white boys now huh," Rhonda said

"I am going to the same college as him,"

"Oh, okay yeah so you do like him,"

"No, we just friends,"

"Whatever,"

"Sorry for being friends with a white dude,"

"Who you friends with,"

"Kurt,"

"Oh yeah he is strange guy,"

"Everyone is strange to you,"

"Nah he strange,"

"Eric do not get jealous,"

"Shit I am not jealous of him,"

Weeks want by Kurt and Michaela was working with the boys and girls and they had movie night and Kurt and Michaela group got to go and see Batman and they brought popcorn and goodie for the children.

"My brothers and I going to wrestling match want to come,"

"I told you I am not into that fake stuff,"

"Alright but you still owe me a date,"

"We are on it,"

"Oh okay,"

"What you want a one on one date,"

"I thought you did,"

"Amy and I taking a break this summer,"

"That's good to know,"

"Yeah so, I am free to date,"

"You like her a lot huh,"

"She is alright,"

"God, I cannot believe we go back to school in three weeks,"

"Yes, and I will be a year older,"

"When is your birthday,"

"August 16th,"

"We have to do something for your birthday,"

"We?" she said looking at his blue eyes, "Are you learning French this summer,"

"Nothing for nothing I thought we as me and you can hang out on your birthday that's all,"

"It's no big deal no one do not like to celebrate my birthday,"

"I would like to party on your birthday,"

"Let's just watch this movie,"

During the movie Kurt hand move towards Michaela and they were holding hands and after the movies and took the children back to the camp ground and they got ready for the bomb fire that night where they roasted marshmallows and chocolate and graham crackers. After that he walked Michaela and her group to their cabins and he gave Michaela a hug.

"It was a fun day let me go god knows what them boys are doing,"

"Yeah you have a wild bunch there have a good night."

"You too," Kurt said walking way.

As he walked away Michaela starting to have feelings for him but she knew he is too stubborn and he going to do things his way but this first year she is enjoying herself as a camp leader and her and her friends was talking.

"You what?"

"I think I am falling in love with Kurt,"

"Which Kurt," Dana said

"Which Kurt," Rhonda said

"I think your parents will be very disappointed in you,"

"Rhonda come on you tell me you never brought home someone from another race,"

"No,"

"How about Albert he wasn't 100% black,"

"No, he wasn't and that's why we are not together,"

"Dana how about you,"

"My parents really do not care too much as long it isn't David Bowie I think they are cool,"

"I never knew you had a thing for him," Justine said

"I do not know what I am feeling right now,"

"Toni dates outside of her race,"

"Yeah so,"

"Do your parents know you seeing Eric,"

"No, they do not know it might be a summer fling no big deal it's just a summer thing when you are up here in the woods,"

"He wants to take me out on my birthday,"

"What on a date or just friends hanging out," Suzanne said

"Friends hanging out but he did say me and him,"

"It's sounds like he wants some chocolate,"

"We will see but I like him since freshmen day he is really charming guy,"

"I said go for it," Toni said

"We will see,"

"Fellow your heart it's the only one who knows what it wants,"

"I must say he do have some pretty blue eyes,"

"Yes, he do,"

"Nice body too,"

"Yes,"

"So, he isn't no Bret Hart or Sting but he will do right,"

"Toni, I think she got your point now,"

"Girls lights out let me leave you all with this wisdom tonight fellow your heart and not your mind when it comes to love have a great night," Suzanne said


	4. Happy Birthday

Chapter 4-Happy Birthday

Then it was Michaela birthday and all the camp leaders wish her a happy birthday and they had muffin for her with a candle and Kurt ask her out on a date and she said yes to him and everyone was shock. It was their last week of camp and the children and adults had fun and they gave Michaela a birthday cake and ice cream at the end of the day Kurt walked her to her room and he smile at her.

"I start wrestling practicing this weekend,"

"Cool can I come and watch you,"

"Yes sure,"

"Cool,"

"Cool,"

"Happy birthday baby," he said as he leans over and kissed her on the cheek.

Michaela smile and told him good night and Kurt hug her and kissed her on the cheek again and she went into the cabin, and all her friends was smiling and they knew she was falling for him.

"OOO kisses,"

"He just gave me a kiss on the cheek that's all,"

"Yes, and why are you blushing you are the first black woman I ever seen blushing,"

"Really Rhonda,"

"I haven't,"

"Whatever,"

On their last night at camp they had all the camp leaders get together and take a group picture and Kurt stood next to Michaela and he was holding her hand and after that they want walking around and talking and they want to his cabin and sat on the steps and talk.

"I, I had an enjoyable time this summer,"

"Me too it's been fun now we have new school term to start,"

"Yeah, can I ask you something,"

"Okay ask away,"

"Will you be my tutor again this year should I say study partner,"

"Promise me you will not cancel on me when she breaks your heart again,"

"We are not getting back together again,"

"Oh, what happen,"

"She not coming back to school she going to Hollywood to the Playboy route,"

"Ah I see,"

"Michaela, I have something to tell you,"

"Okay tell me,"

"You will be the first one I am going to tell this because you are my best friend I am thinking on trying to go to the Olympics in 1996 but I do not think I am that good,"

"I do not know too much about the amateur wrestling world would you tutor me in it and I will tutor you in pro wrestling,"

"Nice try I am not watching that fake shit,"

"Kurt come on give it a chance before you knock it,"

"They too mean and nasty,"

"Oh, and they not in the amateur level,"

"Good point,"

Than it started to rain and Michaela and Kurt ran into the cabin and they looked into each other eyes and as she is leaning back on the wall he bends down and kissed her on the lips and she didn't break the kissed until the thunder shook her.

"I, I am falling for you Mick,"

"I can see that,"

"What you do not have feeling for me,"

"Yes, I do but we can't date each other,"

"Why because you are not white and I am not black who gives a fuck I want to date you Mick,"

"Why,"

"Because you are beautiful and you have a good head on your shoulder and you have nice body and smart and just a beautiful inside and out,"

Michaela smile at him and she held his hand they kissed again.

"I love you Kurt,"

"I love you too,"

"I do not want to cause you no problem getting into the Olympics so want to keep this on the downlow or shout it out,"

"That's up to you,"

"Let's see how our friends feel about this and then our families,"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that your dad isn't all that mean is he,"

"Will he can be but he will not shoot you," Michaela said grinning. "I am joking god Kurt my dad going to love you,"

"Yeah right,"

"He is,"

"How about your brothers how many you have, "

"Three brothers the last two might give you grief but my older brother he could care less as long you are nice to me,"

"No sisters,"

"No sisters,"

"Wow and you are not a tomboy that is unusual,"

"I know but I had a lot girl's cousin to play with who is round my age,"

"It looks like it stops raining better get back,"

"Yes, we should,"

"Can I kiss you again,"

"Yes,"

Kurt want over towards her and kissed on the lips and she smile at him she was so happy to finally tell him that she like him. School started up again and she and Kurt spend most their time together and it was Homecoming weekend and one year ago when they first met each other.

"Mick,"

"Oh, hey Shawna what's up,"

"You tell me,"

"Just hanging out,"

"Yes, I can see that um when you going to tell me you are going with someone,"

"Because I do not want to hear your bullshit on who I am going with,"

"Will it's no one in wrestling so just tell me,"

"Hey babe," Kurt said walking over and kissing Michaela on the cheek.

"Hi, Kurt, I want you to meet one my oldest friends Shawna we grew up together,"

"Hi Shawna, nice to meet you," Kurt said shaking her hand.

"Hi nice to meet you too," Shawna said

"Something wrong," Michaela said

"Nope I'll talk to you later nice meeting you Kurt,"

"Yes, nice to meet you too hey want to grab something to eat,"

"Yeah sure where,"

"Back to your dorm,"

"No,"

"Come on Mick how long do I have to wait,"

"We will see this weekend," she smiles.

"Yeah, oh okay you say so," Kurt said

"I love you," she said with smile on her face.


	5. I'll Be Loving You Forever

Chapter 5-I'll Be Loving You Forever

Four months went by and Kurt and Michaela are still together their friends weren't to thrill they was together because they felt he was using her and she just want to feel love from a guy and it was now Valentine Day weekend and Kurt had his own place now and he invited Michaela over and this was the night they going to spend a night together.

"Hey,"

"Just seen one of your buddies," Michaela said kissing his lips.

"Yeah did he look pissed,"

"Yes, what happen,"

"Nothing do not worry about it,"

"Wonderful place you have here you clean up the place,"

"We got jokes but thank you, baby,"

"So, what we going to do study by the fireplace,"

"No homework this weekend it's about you and me and I just want you to loosing up,"

"I am I am,"

"You know what I mean,"

"What movie we going to watch,"

"Dirty Dancing,"

"How did you know that's my favorite movie,"

"You always singing that song from it,"

"I love that movie we should this summer see his new movie,"

"I am going to be busy this summer with wrestling and working,"

"Oh, you do not want to be seen in the movie theater with me or you think it's going to be a sad movie,"

"No, I want to go the movies with you but might be busy that's all don't you start interning this summer,"

"I been thinking I might take a break and see the world with you get to know this none scripted wrestling and be there for you for the Olympics,"

Kurt was shock what Michaela was saying but in his heart, he knew she cannot do that she works too hard to get where she is at and there is no way her parents going to let her do that.

"Mick, you sure you want to do that I mean what your parents say about that,"

"I haven't told them yet I am waiting until spring break to tell them this I been going to school forever feels like I need a fucking break don't you understand why you are looking at me like that,"

"I am shock you are planning to do that, I love that you want to know my sport but your folks going to think I put you up to it,"

"Let them think it anyway its Valentines weekend and we do not have classes on Monday so guess what I am going to be doing,"

"Studying,"

"I think I am ready,"

"Ready for what,"

"You know,"

"You sure,"

"Yes,"

"I, I got you something for Valentine's Day,"

"You did,"

"Yes, be right back,"

Kurt want into his room and make sure he had condoms and his gift he had for Michaela and he came back into the living room and he sat down next to her and he gave her the present.

"Thank you, Kurt," she said as she is opening the present.

"I hope you like it,"

She opens the present and she smile when she seen the earrings and necklace to match it she was so surprised to see this and she kissed him and they started making out on the sofa.

"I love you Michaela god I love you and I will never stop loving you thank you for being my best friend and girlfriend,"

"I love you too Kurt I want you to make love to me,"

"Come with me,"

Kurt got up and Michaela got up off sofa and he walked her into his room where he had surprise for her and she love it.

"Aw the beautiful balloons and the roses you didn't have to do that to your room,"

"I wanted to. I had a feeling tonight was going to be the night,"

"Case I still wasn't ready,"

"I still would had given the necklace and earrings and gave you these roses and balloon,"

"Thank you for respecting me enough to wait until I am ready,"

"You are welcome baby come here sit down on my bed let me take care of you,"

Kurt took off her shoes and he rub her feet and he smile at her and he put on his mix cassette tape he made with all her favorite songs and he unbutton and zip down her jeans and smile at her again when he pulls her jeans off.

"You are the first African American woman I been with,"

"Really you are the first white guy I been with hell you are the first man I ever been with,"

"I am honor to be with you for the first time I will go easy on you,"

"Alright please do,"

Kurt put his hands into her underwear and start rubbing her pussy and as she moans and liking everything Kurt was doing and start taking off his clothes and Michaela was shock how big Kurt was and smile at him and he laid her down on the bed and he looked into her brown eyes and she looked into his blue eyes and as they made love Kurt didn't put the condom on he just wanted her first time to be so special and she didn't say anything.

Kurt was into her and he love everything she was doing to him and it was most beautiful thing he ever did to her and after she had her first sexual encounter she had tears falling and Kurt smile at her and wipe her tears away.

"Did I hurt you,"

"No, I am just happy it was with you,"

"Oh, my god, I never dreamed a girl could make me cum like that!" Kurt said

"You made me cum, too," Michaela sighed.

"I made you cum? How?"

"Your fingers on my clit made me cum tingling," Michaela said.

"Really? I never made a girl cum and is tingling afterwards like that before"

"Here, tastes my pussy on your fingers then and remember your first time."

Michaela raised the hand she was holding and presented the fingers coated with her pussy juice to Kurt's mouth. Kurt licked her fingers timidly and smiled at the taste.

"Whoa where this naughty girl come from give me my bookworm back,"

"Come on Kurt you do not like naughty bad girls,"

"Yes, I do but not you so quiet I guess the old saying true to watch out for the quiet ones,"

"Yes, you better watch out,"

"I would like to make love to you again,"

"Kurt, I love you just fuck me no more making love to me we been there done that now, now fuck the shit out of me,"

Kurt got on top of Michaela and he pin her down and he kissed her breast and lips and move all the way down to her love nest and he started to eat her out and Michaela wrap her legs around his head as she is moving her hips and she came for him and she did a wrestling move on him and she was on top of him and she looked into his blue eyes and start riding him and her eyes rolled back and she convulsed in a glorious orgasm which lasted for a good minute. The only thing he could say was fuck.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, f - - -."

Michaela continued the motion of her hips as her orgasm rushed through her body like molten lava. She moaned aloud and collapsed full length on top of Kurt her body wreathing and jerking. They laid together until they regained their senses.

"You're a wonderful lover and a beautiful woman."

"I glad you enjoy it,"

"Thank you so much, Michaela."


	6. One Year Later

Chapter 6-One Year Later

It's now been a one year since Kurt and Michaela had confess their love for each other and Kurt had a torment and couldn't spend time with her but she understands one afternoon her parents called a family meeting and they told her how they feel about Kurt.

"Hey, I am here what's going on,"

"Sit down Michaela," her father said

"Alright is everything okay,"

"We want to talk about you and Kurt,"

"What about us we are fine,"

"We got a called from the school and they say you are not showing up to your summer classes we did not paid for you to fall in love with a white boy who going to ruin your life,"

"He isn't ruining my life daddy I decided to take a term off that's all is it against the law to do so,"  
"Kurt is wonderful for you but you are spending way too much time with him not coming home to see us and …"

"Mom, dad you let your sons date whoever they want and let them take off and do whenever they want when it comes to me you do not think I need a break I need to work twenty times harder I know it's like that in the real world but I need a break that's all I am asking for,"

"Sis mom and dad just want you to do well that's all,"

"I know you are not talking "

"Yes, I am and you and Kurt isn't going to last it just a college thing believes me,"

"I get it I know I shouldn't be dating a white boy but I like him a lot matter fact I love him and I know he loves me he and I spending weekend at Wildwood if you all like it or not,"

"Just be careful alright sis I mean it I do not want to jack him up,"

"Terry please you wouldn't hit a fly,"

"Whatever,"

"Your brother is right be safe,"

"Yes, I will,"

"We notice your grades is not that high like it used to be,"

"I am in college now it's different you both know that listen I am running my own course I am sorry you all do not like it but I am in love and I am sorry you all do not like who I am dating but he going to be a big star you watch and see,"

"That's it young lady you will not see him no more I do not care who this man is you will not see him again,"

"You all cannot stop me for seeing him and I will see him if you like it or not,"

"Michaela Shawna Jordan don't you dare talked to your father like that!"

"I will talk to him any kind of way all sudden I am not living up to you all standard because I am dating a jock I am sorry he isn't no lawyer or doctor like your son's wives and girlfriend but he is going to be somebody someday and I am going to be on his side,"

"Fine, fine do what you want when he hurts you do not come to us you are on your own,"

Than Michaela want down to Wildwood New Jersey as she met Kurt there and they spend the weekend getting on rides and making love and Kurt looked over at Michaela smile and she slept on his shoulder and he kissed her. She woke up and look into his blue eyes and she couldn't believe she been with him for a year and she wonder was her parents right was her brothers right is it a fling or is it real thing.

"Good morning beautiful," he said

"Morning,"

"Sleep well,"

"Yes, I did,"

"Good want me fix you breakfast,"

"As long you do not burn the toast,"

"Alright I won't,"

Kurt got out of bed and he fix Michaela and himself breakfast and they sat at the table eating and reading the newspaper.

"What's wrong,"

"Nothing,"

"You have that looked on your face when you have a problem,"  
"I do,"

"Yes, you do what's wrong,"

"My parents are worried about me that's all,"

"Oh yeah I am getting that too from my coaches,"

"Really,"

"Yeah, but I been wining so it's no problem right,"

"Kurt lets be real for minute we are getting shut out because who we are dating meaning they do not like our relationship,"

"So, who cares if they do or don't I love you Mick and I will always will,"

"Case it causes you not going to Olympic tryouts or anything like that I cannot be the cause of that,"

"Babe we will cross that bridge when we get there just chill out wow your parents got to you good,"

"No, I was just thinking sorry for bring it up,"

"Hey, do not cry I love you and we have each other back whatever happens will happen,"

Michaela kissed him and he pull her onto his lap and they started kissing he pick her up and laid her on the bed and they started making out and she can feel his manhood getting hard she smiles at him and he smile back and they started taking off their clothes he turns Michaela from the front to her back and he was going to fuck her from behind.

"We going to do doggy style it might hurt at first but baby you going to love it,"

"Just go easy on me,"

"I will baby need you on your stomach okay,"

"Alright,"

He slid his penis into her and he placed his hands on her hips and began sliding his cock in and out of her warm, wet love tunnel. He pried her butt cheeks apart with his thumbs and gazed at her pink, puckered little asshole.

"Dam baby your pussy is tight loosing up little,"

"It's just long enough I can feel it hitting bottom in my love canal. I'm just about ready to cum. Oh!"

"Don't cum yet baby," he said as he flips her on her back and he slam his cock into her she yelled out his name and he was pumping in and out of her and he push in deep into her hold like it was no tomorrow. Michaela's own orgasm hit hard as her pussy walls clutched the beautiful cock deep in her love tunnel. Her pussy tried to milk the cock deep within her, trying to coax the infusion of love juices it was craving.

"Oh, I'm cumming, - cumming, - cumming," Michaela cooed barely loud enough to hear.

Kurt was trying to hold back but couldn't last any longer. He gave a few hard, slow strokes with his hips and paused deep as he emptied his load of cum deep in the girl's hungry pussy.

"Oh, shit! Oh, damn! Oh, fuck!" Kurt grunted as he pumped the last spurts of cum juice into the warm, tight pussy.

"You're more beautiful now than ever before and one day you going to be my wife,"

"I love you Kurt always,"

"I love you to Michaela happy one year anniversary,"

"Happy anniversary,"

That night they want out and group kids calling them names and called Michaela a sellout and they just want on having fun and weeks went by and school started and they are now seniors they didn't really get to spend a lot of time and one afternoon Kurt coaches told him he had to dump Michaela because it does not look good on paper if he is dating a woman of color during the tryouts for the Olympics.

"You want me to dump her because people have a problem with it,"

"Yes, I know you been getting good grades and she help you a lot but we think it's for the best,"

"Did her parents talk to you all,"

"No Kurt no one talk to us we feel if you really want this Olympic tryout you need to be girlfriend free after the Olympics you can get with her,"

"Fine I'll do it but I will be back with her afterwards," Kurt said leaving the room.


	7. Separate Ways

Chapter 7- Separate Ways

Michaela wasn't feeling so good she thought it was late winter early spring cold and she went to the doctors on campus and her best friend came with her.

"What you going to do if you are,"

"I am going to put it up for adoption I cannot ruin Kurt or myself career,"

"You think he would give up wrestling if you were,"

"Yes, and I cannot do that to him he works so hard and the shit he went through his life no can't,"

"How you going to tell your parents about this and this you all senior year too,"

"I have a planned do not worried,"

"I am going to worried about you girl we been through hell and back and now this,"

"I have family in the Midwest and just move there stay on the low and have this kid and do a close adoption I am not going to be the reason he isn't in the Olympics plus we haven't spending no time with each other,"

"Michaela," the nurse said

She got up and want into the office and the doctor told her she is two months pregnant and the doctor gave booklets on options she can do and she hug her friend Justine and tight. Kurt didn't want to break up with Michaela but he had to so he can get sponsors and people to help him get into the Olympics.

"Hey what's the matter," Kurt said hugging Michaela

"I, I got some shocking news and I need to leave school my family will parents told me not asked but told me I need to go and help a family member who been ill and she do not have children and she lives alone,"

"Oh, when you are leaving,"

Michaela was little taking back when he asks when she planning to leave.

"You going to be okay with me gone,"

"No not really,"

"What's wrong Kurt talk to me,"

"I know your family do not want us together and I got this big tryout coming up and I been talking maybe we should called quits we still can talk on the phone whatever,"

"I am not leaving until the end of the month transferring to college there hopefully they accept me grades,"

"You have good grades so you do not have nothing to worry about,"

"Kurt, I love you and I do not want to break up with you but we both got this great opt for us if you do get on the team I will root for you,"

"I love you Mick sexy hot chocolate momma maybe someday we will be together again,"

"Yeah someday,"

"Can we stay friends,"

"I hope so,"

Kurt and Michaela kissed and want back to his place and they made love to each other and she left and want back to her place and she cried and she didn't know what she going to do she couldn't tell her parents that she is pregnant because they would tell her to get abortion so she did go down to Chicago area and start a new life there.

"Child where are you,"

"I am in Chicago I am staying with Aunt Donna,"

"Why are you there for what's wrong,"

"I will be back in one year from now I just want to go to school here I am going to go to grad school here,"

"That's wonderful."

"Yes, so I will call from time to time I will not be home for the holidays want to spend it here,"

"We will come down there,"

"No, no you do not have to do that,"

"Maybe I want to spend holidays somewhere else,"

"Alright,"

Than Michaela got into her car and drove down to Chicago she talks to the local adoption agency to see where she can put her baby up for adoption and she found a good one and it was an interracial couple to looking to adopted a baby and she wanted a close adoption and never to be found she sign her rights away and on September 28th she gave birth to a healthy baby boy no one was there for her she never seen the child and the doctors gave the baby to his new parents.

Meanwhile Kurt want to the Olympics tryout and got in he had serious neck injury but still want to the Olympics and won his weight class and he is staring getting offers to join WWF, ECW, and WCW wrestling along with asking him to be coach also. Michaela was so proud of him she wants to Philly to see him but she didn't have the heart to go back there.

"Just go and see him tell him about the baby,"

"I can't aunty because he will get mad at me for putting the baby up for adoption,"

"I swear you are stubborn than your father,"

"Aunt Donna you do not get it this scandal can ruin his career he is doing so good in wrestling and I cannot believe he going to WWF I thought he was going to go WCW or somewhere else,"

"Vince will understand,"

"No, he will not understand no one around there will understand,"

"He had move on you are alright with that,"

"Yes and no but what can I do about it,"

"Nothing,"

Kurt end up in pro wrestling and he became a big star there and new couple came into WWF and Kurt thought it was his college sweetheart Michaela but it wasn't one day Kurt and Sharmell was talking and he told her why he got thing for her.

"Hi Kurt,"

"Hey Sharmell, got minute or two,"

"Sure, what's up,"

"I know you are happy with Booker stuff but you remind me of a girl I dated in college,"

"You date black woman,"

"Yes, I did I know I do not looked like I would date a black woman but I like to mix it up,"

"Okay are you ripping me right now are you fucking serious,"

"I am fucking serious I even still have a picture with her this one was our one-year anniversary picture,"

Sharmell looked at the picture and looked at Kurt and looked at the picture again.

"I know her I know her how you know my cousin,"

"Are you ripping me now are you fucking kidding me that's your cousin,"

"Yes, she my second cousin on my mom side of the family,"

"Dam your whole family beautiful,"

"Thank you I haven't talk to her for a while I know she is now married,"

"Do she have any children,"

Sharmell knew the child she had put up for adoption but didn't want to tell him because she felt it wasn't her call.

"She and her hubby is working so hard stuff,"

"I would love to see her again,"

"Yeah, yeah, she going to be at the wedding,"

"Oh, the wedding none us got invited to,"

"That's the one but since you got history you and only you can come got me,"

"Thank you Shar,"

"No problem Kurt my cousin parents broke you two up,"

"Yeah, between them and my wrestling coaches,"

"You would like her husband very nice man,"

"I tell you one thing he sure is lucky to have her,"

"I know thankyou Kurt,"

"I wasn't talking about you I was talking about Sharmell cousin I dated in college,"

"Say What!" Booker said.

"Yes, I know hard to believe I dated African American before Karen,"

"See the picture,'


End file.
